Violets are Blue
by pseudonymous07
Summary: I was supposed to be having the time of my life, but Petunia acts like she hates me, Elyar won't even talk to me and Sirius...oh, Sirius...I think I might just be in love with him. Adopted from Look At The Skies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, my OC (Violet) is my own. Also, the Sorting Hat's song in this chapter was taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Violets are Blue**

**Prologue**

"Out with Severus again?" I asked my sister.

"Yes," she said briskly, settling down next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sev and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s―_Ow!_―What was that for?!"

She glared darkly at me. "Stop making fun of me, I'm older."

I snorted. "By four and a half minutes!"

I rolled my eyes; though Lily and I were twins, we looked almost nothing alike. Lily looks remarkably like mum, with long red hair, a button nose, and soft features; she got dad's green eyes, though. I, on the other hand, got my dad's wavy dirty-blonde hair, his sharp, defined features, and my mum's dark blue eyes.

"Sev says that we'll be going to Hogwarts soon…" Lily murmured.

Recently, Lily met with Severus Snape, a strange boy who lived down the lane, the encounter was very strange:

_"Tuney! Letta! Look!" Lily said, jumping from the swing set and spinning high into the air, landing gracefully below._

_I smirked at her, "Yeah, so impressive Lils. Look at this!" I cupped one of the fallen flowers into my hand, closing my hand around it, opening it again after a few seconds. The petals were opening and closing around the flower's center._

_Tuney shrieked, "Stop it! Mum told you both to stop it!"_

_Lily rolled her eyes and took another flower, doing the same thing as I. And then something caught my eye, a boy, probably Lily and my age, in the hedge._

_"Excuse me," I said, addressing him, "Are you spying on us?"_

_He got up, looking at Lily and I, but mainly Lily. "You're witches!"_

_"I beg your pardon!" Tuney screamed (she's always doing that)._

_The boy rolled his eyes, "Not you, you're a muggle. I was talking to them," he continued, pointing at Lily and me._

_I gasped, "Oh really? Calling us that makes you no better than a-a...goblin! Or a troll!" I said hotly, not caring if my comeback was lacking (or severely lacking)._

_Tuney turned around, "Come on. Let's not stand in the presence of such insolence!"_

_I 'humph-ed' along with Lily and diligently followed our older sister._

I blinked back to reality, as I heard a hoot from outside.

"Oh my goodness, it's an owl! Two of them!" I said excitedly.

"Sev was telling the truth!" Lily gasped.

I ignored her and opened the window, letting the owls stick out their foot for us as we each untied a letter. The crest on the letter caught my eye first: a crest made of a snake, lion, eagle, and badger. How odd. Lily tore her letter open first, I followed:

"Dear Lily Evans..." I read aloud at the exact same time Lily read, "Dear Violet Evans..."

I laughed, "You have my letter and I have yours!"

We switched and then I realized something, "Wait, Tuney didn't get a letter."

Lily shrugged, "Sev said she wasn't a witch."

I frowned, "But that's not fair..." She shrugged again, intent on reading her letter.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Today was the day Lily and I were leaving to go to Hogwarts. It took us sometime to find out how exactly to get to Platform 9 and 3/4, but luckily we found a plump, nice witch who was willing to tell us how. Soon, all five of us had gone through the barrier and were now parting ways.

"Bye Mum, Dad! Bye Tuney!" I said happily, hugging my parents and attempting to hug Tuney, but she pushed me away. She didn't say anything, just looked at the Hogwarts Express almost wistfully.

"Freaks..." I heard her mutter. I think I started tearing up.

"C'mon," Lily muttered, "Sev found us a compartment." I followed her into a compartment, where Sev sat alone, presumably waiting for us.

"Hello Lily...Violet," he said.

"Hello," I said dully, not really wanting to sit in the same compartment as Severus. I sat across from Lily and Sev, making sure I was the farthest I could be from Sev. I was bored out of my mind and just about to ask Lily if I could leave this boring compartment and find somewhere else to stay when someone thrust open the door:

"Hullo! Mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full!" said a boy with messy black hair and glasses said, glancing at Lily.

"Sure," I said, earning a glare from Lily who obviously didn't like them.

"Thanks," he continued, "I'm James, this is Sirius." Sirius sat down next to me, James next to Sirius.

"So," he looked at all of us, "What house do you think you'll all be in?"

Severus puffed up his chest in pride, "Slytherin."

James' eyebrows rose, "Really? But they're all so...so...evil." Severus frowned; I had the urge to laugh.

"I'm going to Gryffindor! Where the brave dwell at heart!" he said enthusiastically, I giggled.

Sirius frowned, "My entire family's been in Slytherin."

"Really?" James said, "And I thought you were alright!"

Sirius grinned, "Yeah, but I hate my family!" James laughed.

"Come one Severus, Violet, let's find a different compartment," Lily said, getting up.

I shook my head, "Don't be like Tuney, Lily! Come on!" Lily just got up and left with Severus trailing behind her.

"Goodbye Snivellus!" Sirius cooed behind them.

"And Lily!" James said as well, though softer.

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Violet Evans."

"So," Sirius said, "What's with your sister and Snivellus...and who's Tuney?"

I laughed, "Well, Tuney is short for Petunia, who's my older sister, but she's not a witch and―"

"Squib is she?" James interrupted.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A non-magical person born into a wizard family," he said simply, "The opposite of a muggleborn."

"What's a muggleborn?" I continued.

He raised his eyebrows, "So you're muggleborn….Well, a muggleborn is someone who's a wizard born in a family of muggles. A muggle is a non-magical person."

I nodded, "Um, then Lily and I are muggleborns; no one in our family is a wizard...anyway, one day, I guess, Lily and I were inadvertently doing magic, and Severus was spying on us―"

"He was spying on you?" Sirius said ludicrously.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. That's why I don't like him. And then he said that Lily and I were witches. At the time we had no idea what it was and we all took it to offense. But then, he started meeting up with Lily and telling her about the magical world and whatnot. Lily begged me to meet Severus for the first time and I did...but, he's just so...ergh!"

James nodded solemnly, "I agree Violet, I agree." I laughed.

"So you and Lily are both starting Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, "We're twins." At this, James laughed.

"What?" I said hotly.

"You don't look alike in the slightest!" he said.

I sniffed, "I know; we're fraternal."

He rolled his eyes, "So, like I said before, what house do you want to be in?"

I shrugged, "What are the houses?"

James' eyes widened, "You don't even know what the houses ar―"

I cut him off, "Muggleborn, remember?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, there are four houses, each after the four founders of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart and witty, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning and manipulative."

"Slytherins are usually pureblood maniacs," James said.

"What's a pu―" I was cut off again.

"A pureblood," Sirius sighed, "Is a wizarding family that is _completely _wizard and has been for ages, they're all critical, they only like purebloods and hate muggleborns."

"I don't think I'll be in Slytherin," I said weakly.

"Good!" James said.

"But Ravenclaw sounds nice!" I said excitedly, it sounded elite and friendly.

"What about Gryffindor?" James said, looking crestfallen.

I shrugged, "I'm really not all the brave..."

"It's not just about being brave; it's also about chivalry and doing the right thing!" James said. I shrugged just as the intercom came on:

'_We will be arriving to Hogwarts soon, leave your luggage on board; it will be delivered to your rooms.'_

And then an old lady with a trolley opened our compartment: "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly. I watched as James withdrew tons of gold coins from his pocket and bought an abundance of sweets. Sirius did the same.

"Whoa," I said softly, looking at the small pile.

"'Oo 'ant shome?" James asked, mouth already full.

I looked at one of them, 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.' I opened the packaging and took out a chocolate bean.

I was about to swallow it, when Sirius caught my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Be careful. When they say "every flavor beans," they mean every flavor! One time, I accidentally ate an earwax one! That one just might be...poop," he said slowly.

"Poop?" I repeated, looking at the bean, then shrugging and swallowing it. James gasped.

"What?" I asked, the favor wasn't poop, it was raw cocoa.

"See," he said proudly, "That was daring, eating a supposed poop-flavored bean...it's not poop, right?" he asked apprehensively.

I scowled, "No, it was raw cocoa, and eating a bean is not daring! I figured that if it was poop-flavored, I'd just spit it out on Sirius!"

James and I laughed while Sirius just shouted a "Hey!" And then the train came to a stop.

"Oh no," I said, "We're here."

"And...?" James asked questioningly.

"I keep having a recurring nightmare that I'll go to the school only to be kicked out 'because I'm not really a witch," I said fearfully. Sirius laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You risked your life eating a supposed poop-flavored bean, you're definitely a witch," he said cheekily.

"Again with the beans," I muttered, looking at the bag of beans. Sirius just laughed again, dragging me by the hand towards James, who was already walking down the corridor. We blended with the crowd of first years who were led to the boats by a large man named Hagrid. We sat in a boat occupied by a thin, sickish boy.

"Hello," I said brightly, "My name's Violet, that's James and Sirius!"

The boy smiled a watery smiled, "Hello, I'm Remus."

"You seem scared," James noted as the boats started moving by themselves.

"Ah!" I screamed. James rolled his eyes as Remus looked at me questioningly.

"Muggleborn," Sirius explained to Remus, who nodded in understanding.

I just rolled my eyes, "I should've prepared for this magic stuff...How do you get sorted anyway?"

Sirius looked thoughtful, "I think you have to pass a test. I'm not so sure. No one ever really told me."

"A test?!" I all but screamed, "B-but I don't even know magic!"

"Neither do we," Sirius and James said together.

"But you both grew up in a wizarding family," I mused.

"Doesn't mean we had extra practice or anything," James muttered, "We came here to learn, not to re-learn or whatever."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think the boat's stopping now," Remus said, as the boat slowed down near shore.

"Help me find Lily," I told Sirius and James.

Sirius smirked, "And Snivellus." I laughed softly, spotting Lily a couple of boats behind us; I decided to wait up for her.

"I'll see you guys later," I said softly to Sirius and James who seemed a little sad at my departure. I turned around and waited for my sister...and Severus.

"So how was it with James and Sirius?" Lily asked smugly, probably thinking that I had suffered.

"Fun," I answered truthfully, and then decided to veer the subject away from them, "Ready to be sorted big sis?"

She grimaced as we were led up the stairs and into the Great Hall. It was beautiful, majestic, and in the center was a stool with an old hat. As we filed into the hall, it broke into a song:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can top them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a steady mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

I sighed in relief as the song ended and the Great Hall erupted into applause; we just had to try on the hat! I saw a middle-aged professor begin to read off names from a list.

"Abbott, Eric!"

He walked over to the stool, sat on it, and put the hat on his head. A few seconds passed, and then the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Armania, Sylvia!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered.

"Asea, Levi!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And then I heard Sirius's name:

"Black, Sirius!"

I saw a few members of the Slytherin table look at him expectantly, but as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped very loudly, some jeering at the Slytherins. Come to think of it, "brave" and "chivalrous" could simply be an alias for conceited….

Minutes passed by, more names were called, and soon:

"Evans, Lily!"

She had just placed the hat on her head as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled as the table clapped. And then:

"Evans, Violet!"

My legs felt like lead as I walked up to the hat. As I reached the stool, I quickly jammed the hat onto my head, surprisingly, it talked!

_Well this is easy..._it said, before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" I saw Sirius flash me a thumbs up and Lily looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she wanted to be in Slytherin, with Severus.

I was about to sit next to Lily, when she looked up and smiled, "You can sit with your friends, Letta..."

"Thanks!" I whispered, then running off to sit next to Sirius who hugged me on my arrival to Gryffindor.

"Good job! See what I told you!" he said jokingly.

"Good job yourself! Finally broke the streak!" I said as well. At this, he looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My family is going to be so mad at me..." he muttered.

I shrugged, "So what? You're where you belong now, after all!" He grinned at me.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I waved to him, and he smiled at me, coming forward to sit on my other side.

"Congrats Remus," I said.

"Thanks," he whispered. The three of us chatted a bit more, until I heard a specific name being called.

"Hey look, it's James's turn!" I said, as James's name was called and he went to the hat; it stayed on his head for a second or two before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Of course," I laughed, as James came to join us, he sat across from us, next to Peter Pettigrew who was sorted just before him.

In no time, Lily's 'boyfriend' was up:

"Snape, Severus!"

The hat touched his head and stayed on for a few seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" He joined the Slytherin table who was clapping loudly.

'Zervy, Liam' was last, and he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Poor Lily," I whispered to Sirius, watching her crestfallen expression as Snape turned to look at her too.

Sirius snorted, "I would be glad that someone like Snivellus won't be stalking me anymore!" I rolled my eyes at him as Professor Dumbledore went to the podium; he reminded us of some rules and regulations before letting us eat. I gasped as I saw the food appear on the plates.

"Magic," Sirius explained, digging into some chicken. I ignored him, glancing over at Lily once more; she was laughing with Mary McDonald, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor. I smiled at them, and continued to stuff myself. Soon the food disappeared and James looked at the empty plates sadly.

"Still hungry, James?" I asked teasingly.

"Shush, food is something you should not _ever_joke about," he said solemnly.

"Gryffindors this way! I am your Prefect, this way please!" a young boy shouted, causing all the Gryffindors to get up and follow him. He led us up an entire staircase, until we reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is the Fat Lady," the prefect said, "She guards the Gryffindor tower, the password this month is _'hippogriff,'_ don't forget. You will be alerted of the new password each month. The girls' dormitory is to the left, the boys' dormitory is on the right."

The portrait swung open as the prefect repeated the password. I soon caught up with Lily in our dormitory, which was shared with Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Asia Littles.

"Hey, Lily," I said softly, when on the staircase. She looked at me sadly, and I gave her a hug.

"I lost my best friend today, Letta!" she said sadly.

"Hey, what about me?" I joked lamely.

She let out a watery chuckle, "We're too close for best friend-ship; you're my sister, my favorite..."

I smiled, "You too, Lils...Don't let the house division stop you and Sev from hanging out...now, c'mon…we have classes tomorrow." Needless to say, after all the food and excitement, all five of us slept like babies.


End file.
